Dare
by goddamnitjazmine
Summary: At a party, Hermione is dared to kiss Daphne. No one really knows what that kiss means to the girls.
1. Chapter 1

This paring happened in an RP that I was in. I couldn't help but write about it! More chapters soon!

* * *

><p>"I dare you to kiss Daphne Greengrass."<p>

It was only a dare. Hermione had said no to them before but the look on everyone's faces when Harry gave her the dare, there was nothing else she could do. Ron became quickly pale, almost shocked at his best friend's request. Harry and a few other Gryffindors laughed to themselves, probably thinking it was her first time to ever kiss another girl. Slytherins nodded their heads as if to say 'Well done, Potter.' If only everyone else knew about the nights the girls shared together, a blur of experimentation that was just all in fun but there was always something between them. Something.. more. It was more than just a game or just trying something new. She looked up across the group circle and met Daphne's eyes. She looked back at Hermione nervously.

"Well, are you going to do it or pass?" Harry's voice snapped her back to reality.

She looked at him, he was still looking smug, thinking that he'd finally find something Hermione couldn't do.

"I.." she stammered..

She looked at Ron. He was blushing. Nervous too? It hadn't been too long since he and Lavender had broken up and his interest in Hermione had been noticeable and true but she didn't have the heart to tell him _I like you but I don't like what you are. I like her a lot more. _

"Uhm.."

Finally her eyes landed on Daphne once more. The blonde's eyes were now set on the floor. Embarrassed? She looked up and her cheeks had a slight red tint to them. Hermione only recognized that color on her face from exhaustion. Daphne forced a tiny smile and gave Hermione a nod.

"I'll do it." Hermione said confidently.

Every boy in the room let out a cheer. Gryffindor's patted Harry on the back. Ron faked laughing with some of the others as Hermione scooted in the middle of the circle, right in front of Daphne.

"Go on, babe," said Blaise Zabini, giving Daphne a little push. Her face suddenly became much redder as she scooted closer to Hermione

"Don't mind your girlfriend kissing another girl?" said another Slytherin boy.

Blaise laughed, "Not at all, especially when I've got front row seats."

Slytherins were now laughing along with Blaise.

"B-boyfriend, Daph?" Hermione said, barely audible.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. Really, I am. It's just easier with him. I mean if people saw you and me.." She faded off.

Hermione knew exactly what she meant. Everyone would stare at them. Everyone would talk about them. Two girls, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, together. Completely unheard of. Why get her hopes up anyway?

"Well get on with it!" someone heckled in the crowd.

Hermione leaned in and kissed Daphne softly. The girls soft lips melded perfectly onto hers. She wanted to touch her, run her fingers through her hair but with so many eyes on them, it wasn't safe. Hermione tried to pull away but Daphne grabbed her shoulder and kissed her harder, slipping her tongue into Hermione's mouth and playing softly. Daphne ended the kiss with a soft bite on Hermione's lip and releasing her shoulder.

The boys hooted and clapped around them.

Hermione choked back tears.

She could've sworn that she saw one fall from Daphne's eye but it was quickly wiped away.

She turned around and looked at Blaise, "Did you like that, love?" She said to him, sweetly.

"Wonderful. You should do it again!" He said, "But maybe with someone a little more.. I don't know, hot?"

She glared, "Hermione's perfectly fine, alright? Don't say that."

Daphne looked over to see if Hermione was still next to her but only saw that she had taken a spot next to Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

The party continued on. Hermione chose to pass on the rest of her turns and just sip firewhiskey the rest of the night. However, Daphne acted as if nothing was wrong at all. She did any dare she was asked with a smile. She always looked over at Hermione, who didn't move from Ron's side at all after the kiss. Hermione was hurt by how easily Daphne could change to fit in with their friends. Hermione wanted Daphne to show her off, not Blaise, but she couldn't be angry. She completely understood Daphne's fear because she felt it too.

Music began playing and people were slowly dancing. Hermione sat at the windowsill, watching everyone. All the couples were boy/girl on the floor. Was something seriously wrong with her? Had she just not met the right boy? She continued to drink alone until Daphne came out of the crowd to her.

"Meet at our spot tonight." Daphne whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away. Daphne grabbed the girl's hand gently.

"Please, 'Mione? I want to explain myself."

Hermione looked at their hands and up to Daphne's pleading eyes. How could she say no to her? Hermione sighed and nodded her head. Daphne smiled widely and gave Hermione's hand a light squeeze before turning and almost running back to Blaise.

After that moment, Hermione got up and left the party. She couldn't bear to see Daphne with him any longer. She headed to the Room of Requirement, the girls usual meeting place. It was strange. The room was only supposed to appear to those that needed it but every visit, it appeared to the girls. Was this a sign? She tried not to think too much into it. The room appeared the same way every time: A large room with a table and two chairs with a large bed in the corner, decorated in dark colors with bits of maroon and green subtly about the room. Another sign maybe? Again, neither thought much into it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione plopped down on the bed. Her thoughts began to slow down. She let the firewhiskey make her sleepy. Her body sank into the mattress and her eyes shut. She fell asleep alone, like she had many nights waiting for Daphne to sneak away from Blaise and the other Slytherins.

It felt like she wasn't even asleep more than 5 minutes before she felt a familiar body cuddling into hers. Hermione opened her eyes right as Daphne kissed her. Hermione instantly put her hand on the small of the girls back and pulled her even closer. Daphne moved her hand into Hermione's hair, giving it a light tug which made Hermione moan and gave her the chance to slip her tongue into the girl's mouth.

The two kissed only for a bit longer, wrapped in each other's arms in secret. Hermione got the sour feeling again that she was doing something wrong. Yes, getting Daphne to cheat was wrong, she understood that. But these feelings she had. Were they wrong? Hermione slowly scooted away from Daphne, now the two were on separate pillows, looking into each other's eyes. Daphne reached out to Hermione and softly ran her fingers up and down her arms.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," she whispered. "I hurt you tonight and I didn't mean to but that doesn't make it okay. I'm so sorry. I just.. Things are easier for me to be with Blaise-"

"But you can kiss me the way you kiss me in bed in front of him?" Hermione burst out. "I'm not just some toy, Daphne. I have feelings."

"I never said you didn't! You're more than a toy, you're important to me, don't you realize that?" She pleaded.

"Then why do you always insist on meeting in private only huh? Why was tonight the first time we've ever kissed in public? We've been together for months, Daphne. Months. I can't believe you'd do this to me.." Daphne stopped Hermione with another kiss.

"Stop it, Mione. Stop it right this instant. You know you mean a lot to me. You know that. For the smartest girl in Hogwarts, you are so bloody stupid sometimes." She kissed her again.

"I just want to be with you, Daph. I wish it wasn't so difficult. I just.. I have these real feelings for you but I'm afraid everyone will judge me. I'm afraid you'll judge me.." Hermione said quietly, moving into Daphne's arms.

"Hermione," She pulled her away to look into her eyes. "You're the best thing that's ever been mine and I'm the one that deserves to hurt. Not you. I hate hurting you and you know what? I'm going to stop. When you wake up, I'll be gone but you'll see me in the Great Hall like every morning but I won't be with Blaise or Astoria or Draco or any of them. I'll be waiting with Ron and Harry for you. I'm going to end it with Blaise because I.. I was wrong. It's harder with him, okay? I didn't think that seeing you hurting would hurt me so much and I was bloody wrong. I treat you like dirt, Hermione and I'm going to stop. I'm going to be the woman you deserve." She wiped tears from her eyes when she was done talking. Hermione looked at her in shock.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just rant on you but it's all true and I want you to feel the same. I just want to feel-"

This time Hermione leaned in and kissed her. It was soft and sweet and proved more than anything she could ever say. Hermione pulled Daphne as close to her as possible. She could taste salt in the kiss from Daphne's tears. She brought her hand to the girls' cheek and wiped them off her cheeks.

The two fell asleep, tangled in each other's arms, lips still close enough for a kiss, foreheads touching. Neither thought about what would happen tomorrow or if Daphne would even keep her word. Both were content enough for the time being, together, alone, behind a door no one could find.


End file.
